


Handful

by curiumKingyo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff, How can this be so fluffy and be a fisting story?, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: Jesse has finally found the perfect person to fulfill his dirty fantasy. Hanzo takes it into his hands to please and spoil his cowboy.





	

The first time Jesse hears about it he gets frankly shocked. He has never considered himself to be vanilla but that sounded a little extreme even for him. The idea sticks, though and eventually he finds himself thinking about it over and over again. When he pays attention to his own cravings he realizes how much the idea had grown on him. Soon he finds himself fantasizing about it, daydreaming of the day he would fulfill this dirty desire. 

He knows, however, that such request required much more trust and intimacy than his usual one night stands offered. When his relationship with Hanzo moved from frantic making out after missions to sweet and steady he allowed himself to entertain those thoughts once more. After a few months, when Hanzo and him had been together for almost an year with no signs of problems and an ever growing sense of love and care, he feels comfortable enough to bring the subject up. 

Hanzo's first reaction isn't ecstatic but isn't negative either. Jesse gives him time and space to ponder and after a few days the archer comes to talk about it again. That talk is followed by many others, lots of reading and researching and more conversations until they agree on trying it together. Then it takes some scheduling and planning but finally they have everything settled and Jesse is giddy but nervous with the prospect of fulfilling his fantasy at last. 

The day had been easy, just a primary briefing about an upcoming mission and individual practice on the shooting range were scheduled for them. It is barely eight when Jesse arrives at Hanzo's room, eager and nervous on his lounge pants and tank top – battle gear away at his own barely used bedroom. 

Hanzo seems equally nervous as he welcomes Jesse with a tight smile. The cowboy approaches his lover almost timidly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the archer's lips. 

“How are you?” Hanzo asks, keeping a hand on Jesse’s wrist. 

“Good,” he replies, “nervous,” he adds after a beat. Hanzo smiles once again. 

“Me too,” he admits. Silence settles over them for a moment before the archer leans up and kisses the cowboy once again. “Do you still want this?” 

Jesse swallows dry but nods all the same. “Yeah, yes I do darling.” 

Hanzo seems satisfied with the answer, his face drops into a focused expression as he stands up from the armchair he had been waiting Jesse on. He holds Jesse's face between his fingertips and kisses him. It is a little tentative in the beginning, what with Jesse being as nervous as he is, but some gentle coaxing on the archer’s part has him warming up quickly. The kiss seems to restore normalcy to the scene and once Jesse begins to respond with enthusiasm Hanzo starts to work on removing the cowboy's clothes. 

Jesse doesn’t fall behind, unfastening the obi holding Hanzo's soft yukata closed. As they divest each other Hanzo aptly maneuvers them into his bed, where Jesse bounces lightly with a giggle. The shorter man straddles his lover and begins kissing him one more time. Teasing pecks and little bites, a soothing tongue to apologize for the nibbles. Jesse has always loved kissing but with Hanzo it sometimes feels almost like a religious experience. 

“How do you want it?” Hanzo questions between tiny kisses. Jesse licks his lips, suddenly unsure all over again. Hanzo shakes his head fondly and scoots to the center of the bed where he sits with his legs loosely crossed. “Come here, lovely,” he beckons and Jesse crawls over to him obediently. The archer pulls his gunslinger across his legs, Jesse’s ass perched upon a bent knee, arms draped over the other. His back is curved in a beautiful line and Hanzo doesn’t resist the temptation of running his fingers down that arch. Jesse shivers. 

“I want to be sure you'll be okay,” Hanzo says after a tender moment of petting Jesse’s broad back. 

“I will be, darling,” Jesse says already a bit breathless. “You'll take care of me.” 

“I will,” Hanzo agrees, “that's why I want you to give me a safe word.” 

Jesse chews his lower lip. “Is it necessary?” Hanzo gives him a sour look as answer and the cowboy looks appropriately chastised. “Sorry darling, hadn't thought of any.” 

“May we use colors?” Hanzo suggests. “Green to go on, yellow to slow down, red to stop?” 

Jesse leans up to kiss Hanzo, the angle awkward but the gesture sweet. “You are just so good to me, darling. Let's do the colors: I'm completely green!” 

Hanzo snorts, “you are impossible,” he says reaching for the lube. He squeezes a good amount of it on his fingers but touches Jesse with his clean hand first. The touch starts at the top of Jesse’s spine and runs down his back soothingly. “I'll need you to relax, lovely.” 

Jesse takes a deep breath and visibly sags on Hanzo's lap. The archer peppers soft kisses to his shoulder and neck as his slicked fingers glide between the cowboy's plump ass cheeks. He rubs a single fingertip around Jesse’s puckered entrance, pressing lightly but not breeching him for some long, teasing, moments. The cowboy is about to complain when Hanzo finally inserts the first finger. 

They are used to making love to each other and Hanzo knows very well that Jesse can take two fingers at once with no problems but this is a special occasion and he knows every step of this process is important. He isn't willing to commit such a silly mistake and risk hurting Jesse. The cowboy doesn’t complain, though. He moans low and sweet as the finger fills him, his back and chest vibrating with the sound. Hanzo places more kisses to his warm skin, nibbling on his earlobe playfully. 

“You're doing well, lovely,” he murmurs sweetly. “The first finger went in so easily, it is like you were made to take me into your beautiful body.” Jesse keens at the words and tilts his hips back wantonly. 

Hanzo thrusts the finger in and out in a steady rhythm, his clean hand caressing all of Jesse’s body. Eventually he curls his finger, brushing the gunslinger’s prostate lightly, teasingly. He fucks Jesse with that single digit for a long time, the sweet barely there pressure of it lulling the sharpshooter into an even more relaxed state. Jesse’s hips shift minutely, following the rhythm of Hanzo's finger as the archer kisses and nuzzles on his neck and shoulder. 

“I'll add another finger,” Hanzo warns him in a soothing voice. “Can you keep this relaxed for me?” 

Jesse hums and nods in reply and Hanzo brings his finger almost all the way out, tip clinging to the dark pink rim, before sliding two in in one movement. The cowboy groans, head falling between raised shoulders. Goosebumps light up his brown skin. 

“Good?” asks Hanzo. 

“A lot, darling,” replies Jesse. “Give me more?” 

“All in due time, lovely,” Hanzo hums in response. He increases the rhythm but it is still nowhere near as frantic as they are used to. With two fingers he can tease Jesse’s rim with scissoring movements and twist his wrist to rub along his inner walls in one single move. He pointedly avoids the cowboy's prostate, knowing how sensitive it can get when overstimulated. 

This too stretches for a long period of time, Jesse melting over Hanzo's hard knees, his moans filling the air. Hanzo's cock is almost completely full and sometimes the tip brushes Jesse’s belly or his cock, sending shivers up the archer’s spine. 

Hanzo spreads his two fingers wide apart, a glimpse of Jesse’s pink and wet insides showing, and pours a fat glob of lube directly into the American's hole. Jesse swears in a small voice, murmuring a hurtful _cold_ , as Hanzo just laughs a bit at him. 

The third finger slides in unannounced and Jesse whimpers as he feels the stretch after such a long tease. He arches his back and rubs his belly and cock against Hanzo's thigh and balls. The extra lube overflows and dribbles, coating Hanzo's palm and dripping down Jesse’s leg. The wet sounds grow exponentially with the new digit – just like Jesse’s moans. 

“You look so good like this, Jessie,” Hanzo coos close to Jesse's ear. “Pretty and pliant, taking my fingers so well. Do you like my fingers inside you, lovely?” 

“I do, I do yes,” Jesse’s voice is garbled at best but it sounds sweet on Hanzo's ears. The archer crooks his fingers, pointedly pressing on Jesse’s sweet spot and causing the cowboy to moan prettily. 

They rarely use three finger when preparing for sex, both of them are experienced and tough and two fingers wide spread is what they usually go for while getting ready. Hanzo's cock is thicker than the three fingers currently working Jesse open but it surely isn't as flexible as the digits. When he opens the three of them wide apart Jesse hiccups and grinds back onto the intrusion with passion. 

“I'm adding the pinky now, is it okay Jessie?” 

Jesse nods almost violently, his body tensing up before slumping back into the cradle of Hanzo's legs. The archer slips the fourth finger in, the fit tight but not painfully so, the long and thin shape of Hanzo's digit making it easier. 

"You are doing so good, Jessie," the archer praises gently, clean hand rubbing soothing circles down McCree's flank. The cowboy makes a tiny noise and nods weakly. “I’ll pour some more lube now,” Hanzo says, “ I’m about to press the thickest part of my hand, is it okay?” 

It takes Jesse a few seconds of deep breathing to answer with a small _yes_. Hanzo slathers his thumb, palm and the back of his hand with a thick layer of clear lube. The cold sobers him up and he waits for the product to warm a little before beginning the slow insertion of the wide part of his hand in Jesse. Hanzo never stops pressing little kisses to his lover’s sweaty skin, never stops murmuring praises on his messy hair. 

He places his clean hand against Jesse's chest as he folds his thumb against his palm and begins to push his entire fist against the puffy rim already stretched so full. The slide is so slow sometimes it feels like he isn't moving at all, but he feels the tiny spasms on Jesse's body, the speed with which red overtakes his skin. How shallow and fast his breathing gets all of a sudden. Too shallow. 

“Jesse, love? Are you here?” Hanzo asks, going completely still. Jesse’s eyes are glazed and lost, a string of drool wetting his beard. The archer feels Jesse’s heart jackrabbit fast, the pulse point jumping on his neck. “Jesse, I need you to breathe deeply, love,” he asks softly, too afraid of removing his hand  and hurting Jesse in the process. 

A shuddery breath comes in the wake of his words. A few more shallow gulps of air, a new plea from Hanzo. A deeper inhale. Slowly and steadily he brings Jesse back, the cowboy's vacant eyes finally focusing on his own twisted hands before moving up to meet Hanzo's worries face. 

“Jesse?” 

“Hello darling,” the gunslinger replies, voice raspy but firm. 

Hanzo takes a deep steading breath as his face falls forward to rest against McCree's shoulder. “You worried me sick,” his voice is weak and it pulls on Jesse's heartstrings. 

“’m sorry darling, I got a little overwhelmed.” 

“Maybe we should stop for now,”  it is a suggestion, a request, an offer all in one. 

“Green,” Jesse replies. “Please don't stop, I'm feeling so good already.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Keep talking to me, will you? I know I can do it with you,” he asks almost coyly. Hanzo kisses his sweaty shoulder. 

“What color, Jesse?” 

“Green, darling,” Jesse replies with a smile. 

“We’re almost past the widest part, Jessie,” Hanzo tells him, wonder in his voice. “I've already got four fingers in, can you feel them?” As if to prove his point he crooks the fingers one by one and Jesse moans as he feels the soft caresses on his insides. 

“Feels good,” he says dreamily. 

Hanzo presses his hand a little more, the very tip of his thumb slipping in. He tugs on Jesse’s tender rim, affectionate and playful. Jesse chokes on what sounds like the word _please_ and Hanzo obliges to the unspoken request. 

“My thumb is in too now, lovely,” he nuzzles the cowboy's shoulder. “I'm going slow because now it comes the hardest part. I know you'll do well, you are perfect.” A dark red blush spreads down Jesse’s neck and shoulders at the endearment. 

“I love you,” he says, mostly because he has nothing else to speak. 

“And I love you, my life,” they blindly reach for a crooked kiss that is sweet and short. They keep breathing close to each other, stealing occasional kisses and love bites as Hanzo gradually inserts his hand deeper into McCree's welcoming body. 

“The pressure is at its highest now, lovely,” Hanzo tells him, his tone almost teacher-like. “All the knuckles are in, soon the rest of my hand will slide inside, good and easy.” Jesse nods and tilts his hips up, offering even more of himself to Hanzo's eyes and hands. 

Just like Hanzo had promised, soon Jesse feels a change in pressure – his rim fluttering around the decreasing size of Hanzo's hand. After the widest part pass, the rest slide in not easily but almost comfortably. Hanzo can barely breath as he leans in to see Jesse’s body accepting his entire hand so sweetly. The jutted bone of his wrist catching the red rim slightly. 

“Is it in?” Jesse questions in a slip of voice, his entire body thrumming in pleasure and tension. Hanzo nods wordlessly, eyes attached to the place his fist rests inside Jesse’s body. The archer licks his lips before finally speaking. 

“All in, gorgeous,” his voice is thick with adoration and awe, words heavy with the intensity of the moment. He wiggles his fingers in a wave motion, the question whether Jesse likes it or not rendered useless by the howl of pure pleasure that leaves the cowboy's lips. “Jesse it looks so nice, your cute hole swallowing my entire hand. So pretty.” 

“I’m so full, darling,” he drawls, a needy undertone on his voice. “I feel every scar and callouses on your fingers, gosh I may be feeling your fingerprints!” 

“Lovely, what color?” 

“Green, still green sweetheart,” Jesse moans. “I'm so close, so close. Gimme a little more, please.” 

Hanzo leans in to kiss more of Jesse’s neck and shoulder, his clean hand sliding down his lover’s chest to finally grip his hard and leaking cock. Jesse makes an animalistic groan as Hanzo begins to slowly pump him, teasing the crown with the edge of a short nail. There are lines of precum running down Jesse’s cock, pooling on the wild bush of hair at the base and occasionally dripping on Hanzo's thigh and bedsheets. 

The archer gathers the natural slick and uses it to smooth the movement. He keeps a steady rhythm, at first focusing solely on Jesse’s cock, until he gets the cowboy squirming. Then he starts to gently fuck his fist into his beloved's hole. Small movements and little twists, as careful as he can. Even with the insane amount of lube used the glide isn't perfectly smooth, the many imperfections on Hanzo's hand catching and rubbing McCree's insides in a way that is equal parts maddening and delightful. 

To no one’s surprise, Jesse comes quickly – overwhelmed by the intense pleasure and heavy love Hanzo is so generously pouring over him. His orgasm lasts long moments, endless ribbons of come painting his lover’s legs and hand as the cowboy does his best not to scream. His entire body feels alive like he had never felt before, every touch a caress, every kiss a blessing. 

Hanzo watches him with wide open eyes, mouth gaping and heart threatening to burst from his chest. He had never seen something so beautiful. So overwhelmingly beautiful that he feels his own orgasm hitting him hard, the breathtaking scene the only trigger he needed. 

His hand trembles slightly as he shoots his load, creamy pearls clinging to Jesse’s belly when he finally finishes. With both hands occupied Hanzo just presses his face against Jesse’s neck, breathing him in, allowing the musk and heat of their lovemaking to wash over him. 

They stay slumped together, breathless and shivering for a long time. Hanzo's lips keep brushing lovingly over McCree's heated skin, his trimmed beard softly scratching Jesse's neck. As their high finally subsides the need to separate and take care of the cowboy prompts Hanzo to move. 

"Keep very still for me, lovely," he asks sweetly. "Can you do this for me, please?" 

"Do you want to pull out?" 

"Yes," Hanzo replies, surprised by the question. 

"Don't," Jesse pleads "not yet. I've waited for it for so long." 

Hanzo hushes him with tiny kisses. "We'll do it again if you want to, lovely. But right now you need rest and I need to take care of you." 

Jesse grumbles slightly, but as his own body comes down from the high he begins to feel how sore and tired he is. "We can do this again other day?" 

"Absolutely," Hanzo comforts him and Jesse finally nods and relaxes on his perch atop Hanzo's legs. 

Hanzo reaches for the lube and pours some more around his wrist before slowly tugging it up. The process is slow, especially since he is worried about Jesse's state, oversensitive and tired now that it is almost ending. He keeps pressing kisses to McCree's neck and talking sweetly to him. At last he once again reaches the widest point of his hand and he waits a moment, calculating how to do it. 

"After this point it will get easier, lovely," he explains while dribbling some more lube on the insertion point. "We are in that wide part again, after this will be only my fingers but I still need you to be very relaxed, okay?" 

Jesse nods, and Hanzo is impressed that the cowboy actually looks almost asleep. The archer has to tug a little more forcefully to get past his wide knuckles but after this point it almost too easy to remove all of his hand. Somehow it is only when he finally sees his entire hand again is that he realizes just how much of him had been inside Jesse. How deep and intimate that touch had been. 

He shudders with the realization. 

"Are you good, darling?" 

Hanzo looks down as Jesse very slowly turns in his lap, hiding his face on Hanzo's come slicked belly. "I'm the one who should be asking it, Jessie," the archer counters fondly. 

"It was intense for the both of us," Jesse reasons before yawning widely. 

"It was," Hanzo leans down to kiss Jesse's forehead. "It was the most intense thing I've done." 

"You can shoot a dragon from your arm," Jesse replies, humorously but tired. 

"So you know how intense this was," Hanzo wants to pet Jesse and play with his hair but both his hands are slick with lube and come and he really wants to clean up before starting with the cuddling that Jesse is clearly aiming for now. "How are you feeling?" 

"Amazing," Jesse's voice is airy and sated. Hanzo smiles. 

"Do you think you can stay here by yourself for a minute so I can get the cleaning supplies?" 

Jesse grumbles and nuzzles Hanzo in a last attempt at keeping him there, as the archer doesn't relent he resignately rolls over and frees Hanzo from his grip. "Be back quickly," he demands as his lover stands up. 

"Wouldn't dare not to," the archer replies and moves on to the small table nearby where he stashed towels and wipes, as well as some water and a hidden treat for Jesse. He quickly goes back to the bed and finds his lover smiling despite his exhaustion. 

Hanzo cleans himself first, wiping the lube and come form his hands with the wipes and cleaning his stomach with a towel and some water. Then he kneels by Jesse's side and begins to work on the already flaking come on his chest and crotch. He is careful but efficient on the cleaning. 

Jesse doesn't open his eyes when he hears the distinct sound of a wrapper being open, and he feels something smooth pressing against his lips. "Open up," Hanzo commands and Jesse hums in delight as the caramel candy lands over his tongue. 

"You spoil me darling," he says, finally opening his eyes and looking at Hanzo with undying adoration. 

"It is my pleasure to do so," the archer replies as he takes another small towel and douses it with water. "I'll clean and check your ass now." 

"This is the least romantic thing you've ever said to me," Jesse says with a small snort of laughter. Hanzo stuffs another caramel on his mouth before leaning between his legs. 

The lube is easy to clean, water based and flavorless as it is. Hanzo is extra careful on his work, dabbing the tender skin with the softest parts of the towel. When he finishes cleaning he runs cautious fingertips around McCree's sore but unharmed rim. The cowboy half moans, half sobs at the feeling and Hanzo kisses his thigh apologetically for it. 

At last Hanzo lays down by Jesse's side, their arms wrapping around each other naturally. Hanzo finally runs his fingers down the mess of Jesse's hair and tucks a loose strand behind his ear before speaking again. 

"Do you want some water?" 

"You used it to clean my ass, darling." 

"I've brought two bottles, smartass," Hanzo replies, reaching for the squeeze bottle and drinking from it himself. He passes the bottle to McCree who sips the cold liquid for a few moments before dropping the plastic squeeze back to the floor. The proof of how tired and sated Hanzo is is that he doesn't even complain about the careless treatment his bottle received. 

They nuzzle back together, legs and arms and lips finding the perfect place against one another. Jesse is almost asleep when Hanzo giggles softly and rubs his nose against the gunslinger's. 

"Your breath smells like taffy." 

"And whose fault is this?" 

"Yours," Hanzo replies in a soft voice, "for making me love you." 

"Oh darling, you do spoil me," Jesse says as he leans up for a caramel flavored kiss to which Hanzo responds with passion. 

"It is my pleasure, lovely."


End file.
